


Let's Try Again

by squidbobs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This is just very gay, also owain and inigo are very gay, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidbobs/pseuds/squidbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo thinks about his first kiss with Owain and how he'd like to kiss him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much. I know everyone is in Fates hell right now but I can't let Owainigo go and it needs more love honestly. So here, please take this. It's not much but I'm happy with it. Hope you all like it too!

It’s a quiet evening not long after Grima’s defeat that Inigo finds himself enjoying a peaceful silence with Owain not far away from him. The others have likely just finished eating dinner and are attending to any evening duties they might have. By chance, it seems the two of them have nothing else to occupy themselves and instead found company in each other.

Inigo actually finds it a little odd that Owain is so quiet. He turns to look and smiles slightly at the sight he’s met with. The blond has a cloth in hand, carefully rubbing it over what Inigo can only assume is his favorite sword.

His gaze focuses on Owain’s hands, and he can’t help but briefly wonder what they feel like. They look soft enough, but he pictures them being a little rough from how often he’s handling swords. Upon realizing what he’s thinking (and how wrong it sounds) Inigo shakes his head and directs his gaze up the length of Owain’s torso to rest on his face. Owain’s eyes are focused on his own movements, mouth drawn in a line as a testament to his own focus.

There’s one particular feature on Owain’s face that Inigo’s eyes are particularly drawn to, though.

His lips.

A faint blush dusts across Inigo’s cheeks as a brief memory comes to mind.  He remembers being 16 and being afraid with each day that passed that he and his friends wouldn’t live to see another one. Owain was 15 and despite donning that colorful and cheerful nature of his, Inigo could tell he was just as afraid, just as shaken.

It was actually a conversation that bloomed from some teasing in a more calm moment. Owain made some offhand comment about Inigo never having kissed a girl before. Inigo recalls getting flustered and offended even though it was true.  He accused Owain of the same, which prompted the blond to grow red in the cheeks as well.

A few other words were said back and forth, and the two of them ended up sharing a kiss. It lasted hardly a second. He could hardly remember what Owain’s lips felt like for that split-second they were pressed against his. They were probably chapped like his own, awkward and totally unsure of what to do if it would last more than a second. 

They never talked about it after it happened, both agreeing that it was just so they could say they at least kissed  _ someone _ before they died. Inigo didn’t tell Owain that he’d prefer it was him over anyone else since he’d developed a soft spot for him despite the teasing and banter.

Inigo really tried not to think about it when they traveled back to prevent their cursed future from happening and his budding feelings developed into a full-blown crush.

 

Perhaps more. It felt a little stronger than ‘just a crush’.

(Because they’ve been through so much together. Said they’d always be there for each other.)

“Is there something on my face?” Owain asks, voice calm. The question startles Inigo from his train of thought and it just occurs to him that he has been staring. He doesn’t even know how long. 

_ Great. _

“Oh no. I was just thinking about the past. I didn’t realize I was staring,” he explains, and while it’s not exactly a lie, it isn’t the whole truth either, but he doesn’t plan on telling Owain he was thinking about something they seemed to have an unspoken agreement about.

Owain turns to face him and there’s a flicker of concern until Inigo flashes him a small, warm smile as a means of reassuring that it wasn’t anything depressing. At this, Owain sets his sword aside gently as a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips. Inigo feels uneasy just as the blond opens his mouth.  He’s probably going to say something ridiculous and spoil the moment.

“I know I am a handsome hero with extremely dashing good looks, but there’s no need to stare as if you must burn the image of my manly visage into your memory forever,” Owain says, but Inigo’s rolling his eyes before the sentence is completely out of his mouth. He isn’t actually too far from the truth.

“If that’s what you’d like to think, sure,” Inigo laughs a little, hoping Owain drops his initial question. Owain laughs a little himself, but it is brief as that expression from earlier (the more serious, focused,  _ mature _ ) one takes place on his face.

“What was it you were thinking about? We’re friends, you know. You can tell me whatever,” he says. It might even be safe to say that they’re best friends, but he doesn’t want to assume since they’ve never actually made that clear. 

Owain’s question prompts brief contemplation on Inigo’s end. He doesn’t want to lie, but he’s also not sure what to expect of Owain’s reaction to his true thoughts. He’s not too keen on losing a friend over something so trivial. Sighing, he decides it’s better to just speak the truth instead of skirting around it.

“Honestly… I was thinking about our, erm— ” Inigo starts, but partially through the sentence he trips up on his words in embarrassment. His face is burning now that he actually has to say it, and even if he hasn’t finished he feels his actions make it glaringly obvious what he was thinking about.

 

Owain furrows his eyebrows in confusion at first, but the redness flooding Inigo’s cheeks and the stuttering of his words click together with how he was initially vague about his answer.

“Oh! That! I thought you completely forgot about that,” Owain boasts a faux-confident grin, though internally he’s just as embarrassed as Inigo is now. He really shouldn’t have pressed his question since that just made everything awkward.

“You can’t exactly forget your first kiss,” Inigo mutters, and Owain nods quickly in agreement. Right. Of course. That’s why he remembered. No other reason.

“You really consider that your first kiss? I figured since we managed to live you’d, I dunno, want to kiss some cute girl instead,” Owain says. Inigo suddenly wishes Owain were instead talking in that strange manner of his so he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed at the way their conversation was quickly escalating. “I mean it only lasted for barely a second, and you’re always flirting with women anyway. Haven’t you already kissed a nice girl to consider your first kiss instead?”

Inigo quickly shakes his head. Owain, for however brief the moment was, is still the only person he’s ever kissed.

“Really? No one else? No girl—“ Owain begins, but Inigo quickly cuts him off.

“No, Owain. There are plenty of lovely ladies out there, but for a while I’ve only really wanted to kiss one person. I haven’t had the chance. Frankly, I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance.” Inigo definitely still feels embarrassed, but given his vague words he’s betting that Owain will remain entirely oblivious. “I assume the same is true for you? That you haven’t kissed anyone else?”

“You’re right. I uh… I also have someone I’d like to kiss. Not really sure if he’s interested. Sometimes I think he might be, but I kind of worry that’s just wishful thinking,” Owain explains. His expression is a little hard to read (for once) but there’s an obvious blush tinting his cheeks. Inigo thinks he looks cute like this.

“He?” Inigo asks. He wasn’t aware that Owain was into other men. Come to think of it, he always figured Owain wasn’t really into anyone, romantic or otherwise. Apparently he was wrong.

He suddenly felt a little jealous, wondering just who captured Owain’s heart. It was Brady, right? It had to be Brady. The two of them were very close. Or perhaps it was Gerome. Gerome was very handsome and had a certain charm to him despite his aloof attitude. Inigo felt he couldn’t compare—he was shy on the inside and a terrible flirt. Those traits couldn’t possibly measure up to whoever Owain had his heart set on.

“Yeah! I mean I can dig everyone, but I kinda have a preference for guys. He’s exactly my type.  He’s older but a little shorter. A little embarrassing,” (Inigo thinks that comment is rich coming from Owain of all people), “but he has a definite allure to him. It helps that he’s got great moves and the most beautiful eyes.” Owain looks directly at him, a slight smile playing at his lips. Their eyes are locked, and it’s then that Inigo notices there isn’t much distance between them. His heart is beating fast as the pieces begin to click together and— _ Gods, he’s talking about me, isn’t he? _

“Well,” Inigo averts his gaze but doesn’t move away. He finds their position a little nerve-wracking,  but he doesn’t want to back down. “Moves? So he’s a dancer? Interesting… The guy I’m interested is a bit of a colorful person. Strange but endearing. Apparently his sword hand twitches and his eyes turn red when danger is near. He’s also pretty cute. Or strikingly handsome. He’d probably prefer it if I said it like that. ”

Inigo smiles at Owain and Owain returns it. Slowly, Owain reaches his hands between them and takes one of Inigo’s, holding it tight.

“It sounds like you are infatuated with quite the hero, Inigo. Does this fair and lovely man think he can spare a kiss for Owain Dark?”

“… Do you even have to ask? Just kiss me before you ruin the moment, Owain,” Inigo says, and Owain doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between them for even a second.

Once again their kiss is brief. They’re both a little shy and awkward and unsure of what to do, but they’re parted for only a moment before they both dive in again. This time, however, yields failure as they end up bumping noses and clanking teeth painfully. Owain whines and Inigo pulls back, rubbing his nose.

“Owain—”

“Sorry! Sorry! I just got really excited and wasn’t paying attention,” he moves Inigo’s hand away from his face, pecking the tip of his nose. “Let me try again? They say the third time’s the charm!”

Inigo nods in affirmation and closes his eyes, waiting for their fourth (this time hopefully good and  _ real  _ kiss, like the kinds they write about in epic poems about brave heroes and beautiful maidens).

Owain tilts Inigo’s chin up slightly before he goes in for the kiss yet again. This time he seems more determined. It starts off slow, but then Owain tilts his head and Inigo sighs softly. He notices his hand is tightly grasping at the front of Owain’s shirt, Owain’s other hand moving around his back to pull him a little closer.

They break away for a quick breath, but Owain quickly resumes the kiss. Inigo feels a warmth flooding over his body as their quick pecks slowly devolved (or escalated) into more frenzied, continuous kisses. Hands in hair, slight moans slipping in between the smacks of their lips—it was exhilarating.

Exhilarating until Inigo realized they were out in the open and anyone could see them kissing like this. Quickly (and reluctantly) he pulls back, panting. Owain pouts a little, so Inigo just glares before looking all around them.

“I… I liked it a lot, but I don’t exactly want to be caught in such a compromising position. It’s embarrassing. We were… Very eager,” Inigo explains, and Owain nods in understanding, sheepishly removing the hand that had been cupping Inigo’s clothed backside.

“I guess we did get a little carried away. Built up tension or whatever all spilling out. So um… Does this mean you and I are boyfriends?” Owain asks. Inigo nods, the word making him blush yet again. This certainly wasn’t how he expected the evening to turn out.

“Awesome! Two amazing heroes joining forces! Together, you and I shall be unstoppable, Inigo of the Azure Skies. You shall serve as my partner in this life of never-ending action and adventure, stopping villains wherever we go. A pair of brave knights, also lovers—“

“Owain, please. I’ve come to enjoy your use of language but this could potentially spoil the moment,” Inigo says.

“Ah, right. Sorry.”

“I understand. So um… Later… We could kiss more?”

“I long for nothing more than the sweet embrace of my gorgeous lover. A night of passionate catching up in my tent awaits us?” Owain says and Inigo blushes. Owain probably doesn’t realize it, but what he just said could potentially mean something much more dirty than what he’s intended. Still, Inigo clears his throat and offers a bright smile. The one that Owain loves.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah that thing Inigo says about Owain's sword hand twitching and his eyes turning red... It's from their supports! Apparently, that's the description Owain has of himself on the first page of his diary lmao. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you want, feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/jortaro) and we can talk all about Awakening and Owainigo (please).


End file.
